


Infinitesimal

by vargrimar



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Banter, Blow Jobs, Companionable Snark, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stress Baking, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Tension, Two halves of a whole idiot, Wings, an attempt at creepy nighttime horror, another attempt at dark horror, but only of minor background characters no one cares about, one (1) cybernetic dick, there are a lot of bad jokes in this i'm sorry, wow okay that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargrimar/pseuds/vargrimar
Summary: Making something out of nothing. Drabbles featuring Rhys and Handsome Jack from twitter, all cleaned and polished.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 60





	1. Tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys teaches jack something new. given by [@temporoyale](https://twitter.com/temporoyale) on twitter.

“Y’know,” said Jack, squinting at the red beading on his fingertip, “usually when I’m drawing blood, it tends to be from somebody else.”

Rhys smirked around a sewing pin. “Prick yourself again? You’re already wearing a thimble.”

“Shut up. These things are tiny!”

“They’re not that tiny. You just have giant paws.” Rhys plucked the pin from his mouth and kissed away the drop. “There. All better. Now finish up that stitch.”

“This is so _annoying_.”

“You’re doing perfectly fine.”

“Pff, tell that to my other fingers,” grumbled Jack, but he obediently pushed the needle through his sweater’s newest patch.


	2. Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys sees jack without his mask for the first time. given by [@thatneedyzombie](https://twitter.com/ThatNeedyZombie) on twitter.

Those first few seconds, the air always felt strange.

It was the first breath after a coma. It was a breeze after months of manufactured oxygen. It was the cold entirety of the universe pouring into him with all its terrifying infinity, swirled galaxies and shimmering star cradles and waltzing spheres flaring through him with each firing synapse.

“Hey,” said Jack. The mask in his hand felt so very light, but its impossible weight anchored him to where he stood.

Rhys didn’t spare it a single glance.

“Hey there, handsome,” he replied, and grinned at Jack with gorgeous, golden sunshine.


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: one surprises the other with lingerie. given by [@ladymdc2](https://twitter.com/ladymdc2) on twitter.

Waiting was murder.

He knew he could call for Rhys, but that would defeat the purpose. He was supposed to be quiet. That was the deal: be quiet, get a surprise.

And Jack _wanted_ that surprise. His cock was hard, dripping proof.

When Rhys finally emerged, he leaned against the doorframe and cast Jack a gentle smile. Sleek black thigh highs framed his sinfully long legs, a lacy garter belt at his hips. Gold flecks glittered through the fabric, scintillating in pallid moonlight.

Jack bit back a curse. He tugged against the restraints.

Keeping quiet was gonna be a _bitch_.


	4. Home Stretch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack working on rhys's arm or eye. given by [@thatneedyzombie](https://twitter.com/ThatNeedyZombie) on twitter.

“Oh, for the love of—would you _hold still_?”

Rhys winced as Jack pried up another plate. He couldn’t help it; coupled with the excruciating flicker that kept jolting through countless artificial sensors and nerves, the insistent pressure near his shoulder mount made him want to crawl out of his skin.

“Almost done,” said Jack, pausing to adjust his glasses with a calloused thumb. “Just a few more wires and we’ll get this bad boy off.”

Another shock of picking pressure.

“Doing great, pumpkin. Home stretch.”

Gritting his teeth, Rhys could only nod.

Jack kissed his temple and carried on.


	5. Hypnagogic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: seven years after tales, just as he’s drifting off to sleep, rhys hears a voice in his head. given by [@lysodesigns](https://twitter.com/Lysodesigns) on twitter.

Rhys shut his eyes, eager for the blessed dark.

Sleep pulled at him, raked at him, beckoned him under, and with a sigh, he let himself sink. Atlas hummed and hummed around him: the gentle murmur of machinery, the distant roar of passing ships, the quiet shift of his bedroom’s climate control kicking in. It was a cherished and familiar milieu.

_Heya, cupcake._

An arctic snap rushed through flesh and blood and flickering circuitry. Hypnagogic hallucinations were a comforting thought, but Rhys _knew_ ; he lay there, deathly still, waiting.

Slowly, his right hand began to flex.

_Long time no see._


	6. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jealous jack. given by [@crookedheron](https://twitter.com/crookedheron) on twitter.

“What the hell was that?”

Rhys frowned over his sangría. “What the hell was what?”

“ _That_.” Scowling, Jack jerked his head toward a young woman from Artificial Intelligence. “She had her hands all over you.”

Rhys sipped his drink. Had she? Honestly, he hadn’t noticed. “Don’t airlock her, please. She’s actually a decent programmer.”

A broad palm staked its claim in the dip of Rhys’s back. Jack drew close, pressed in, crowded Rhys against the wall. The mingling guests paid them no mind.

“I’m better,” said Jack. His predacious tone brooked no argument.

“I know.” Smiling, Rhys drained his glass.


	7. Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: who's the better shot? prove it. given by [@yuusaris](https://twitter.com/Yuusaris) on twitter.

“Ah-ah,” said Jack, covering Rhys’s ECHO-eye with his free hand. “No cheating.”

“Wh—it’s not _cheating_!”

“It is if it tells you how and where to aim.” Jack grinned as he smoothed the gesture into a caress down Rhys’s cheek. “C’mon, princess. Once with and once without.”

Despite the hot flush creeping beneath his collar, Rhys acquiesced.

The first shot, Rhys used the assist. Heartbound; clean and efficient, as expected.

Jack’s shot was _precise_ : a smoking hole between the dummy’s eyes.

Rhys’s second missed entirely.

Incensed, he yanked Jack forward by the lapels.

“Cheating _bastard_ ,” Rhys breathed, and kissed him.


	8. Vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack (AI or meat) discovers he can make rhys's mechanical hand vibrate. given by [@temporoyale](https://twitter.com/temporoyale) on twitter.

“ _Oh_. Well, that’s an interesting feature. Aren’t you just full of surprises?”

Several objections crowded the back of Rhys’s throat, but the moment Jack guided Rhys’s cybernetic hand down the front of his tented slacks, their syllables split and scattered.

God, the vibrations were divine. They ebbed and swelled as Jack tested their intensity, and they hauled Rhys to the gasping, shaking brink only to drag him straight back.

“Please,” he whispered.

That devastating collision of brutal, aching-sweet relief crashed in on the very next stroke. Rhys groaned and shuddered and _pulsed_.

Armed with an azure smile, Jack intently watched.


	9. Masking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wingfic! jack, rhys, or both can have them. given by [@temporoyale](https://twitter.com/temporoyale) on twitter.

Rhys shouldn’t have been surprised.

Yes, they were mystical. Yes, they were ancient. Yes, their rarity dwelled in the slim percentages that courted single digits. None of that negated the fact that wings were far more common than your average ginger. There were _billions_.

And yet when Handsome Jack leapt from on high and two magnificent wings coalesced into bright and brilliant existence, Rhys stood there amongst his rapt intern peers and _stared_.

Gold wreathed Jack as he glided downward. Arms outstretched, he granted Hyperion’s newest youngbloods a most proud and regal welcome.

Rhys marvelled, masking the galaxies behind him.


	10. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys tries to teach Jack to whistle, but jack keeps kissing him instead. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

Okay, look. The thing about Rhys—

God, he was gullible. Okay? The guy was gullible.

Not constantly, of course. Rhys was keen when it came to work; he manipulated data and people with fascinating ease. Against all odds, he’d emerged as quite the cutthroat prodigy.

When it came to Jack, though? Putty.

So, the whistling thing. Total lie. Jack was great at whistling. He’d learned how to whistle when he was, like, six or something. But there was just something _satisfying_ about Rhys trying to teach him how.

“Would you _please_ —”

Jack kissed him again.

“—take this _seriously_?”

And again.


	11. Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack is super proud of his magician tricks, but rhys is unimpressed by the disappearing object. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

“So,” Jack said pleasantly, twisting his wrist, “what did you think?”

Rhys sunk his teeth into his lip and _breathed_ because Jack was a bastard who had apparently memorised every erogenous zone on Rhys’s body and intended to exploit them to the best of his abilities. Fully.

The rhythm slowed. “Rhysie?”

“Fine,” Rhys managed, shivering as Jack pumped the toy back in.

“Just fine? Wow. Tough crowd.” Smirking, Jack withdrew. “Maybe I should’ve kept pulling quarters out of your ear instead of making this thing disappear, huh?”

Rhys tried to roll his eyes, but Jack switched the angle and _thrust_.


	12. Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack in a raging temper and rhys weathers it like a champ. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

Rhys felt like some kind of Handsome Jack barometer or something.

It was wild. Real sixth sense level stuff. He could discern the subtleties, the changes; the devil was always in the details.

Three years tended to do that, he supposed.

So when Jack slammed a hand upon the conference table and reached for his pistol with the other, Rhys was prepared. He activated his palm display, summoned a list of the meeting’s attendees. With each shot fired, he composed messages to HR and the attendee’s respective department head.

And when Jack stormed out, Rhys followed, ever the obedient shadow.


	13. Long Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys has issues with jack's teddy bear collection. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

At first, Rhys thought they were a joke.

It was on brand for Jack. Plus, being watched like that was sort of creepy, especially with Jack sweating over him.

Except Jack didn’t talk about them. He didn’t look at them, didn’t even acknowledge them, but there they were: three stuffed Thracian tetrabears on a table in the corner of Jack’s penthouse bedroom.

They looked old. Worn. Well-loved. One was missing an arm.

One evening, Rhys stroked Jack’s chest and asked, “So, uh. What’s with the bears?”

Something pained ghosted across Jack’s scarred face.

“It’s… kind of a long story, sweetheart.”


	14. Not Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack breaks his glasses and needs new ones. no one can know he wears them, so rhys picks some out. given by [@ladymdc2](https://twitter.com/ladymdc2) on twitter.

Rhys took pity three headache-filled days later.

Jack’s script and measurements weren’t difficult to remember. Rhys had filed them away some time ago, though he couldn’t recall when. He brought them to the doctor in Medical and she presented him with endless choices: thick, thin, stark, sloped, rounded, squared.

He hesitated for a moment, but once he spotted them, he knew.

“Here,” said Rhys, sliding the glasses up Jack’s nose. “How do they feel?”

Studying himself in the bathroom mirror, Jack adjusted the silver frames. Sleek angles accentuated shrewd eyes and sharp cheekbones.

“Not bad,” Jack conceded.

His reflection winked.


	15. Ingenuity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys gets a papercut; jack gets a band-aid. given by [@ladymdc2](https://twitter.com/ladymdc2) on twitter.

“You’d think you’d get less of those things with fifty percent less viable hand-skin surface area.”

Rhys sighed, index finger ensconced by a tissue. “Can we not call it hand-skin surface area?”

“Okay,” said Jack, sifting through an open drawer, “what about ‘finger flesh-plane’?”

“Wh— _no_ , that’s worse! Where’d you even pick that up? Pandora?”

“Nope. Just my natural ingenuity, babe.”

Casually, Jack rounded the desk. He took Rhys’s hand, tossed the tissue aside. Then, with a dab of ointment and a band-aid, Jack dressed the cut again.

“Flesh-plane fixed,” Jack preened. “You’re welcome.”

Rhys kissed him in fond exasperation.


	16. Cling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys and jack catch sight of each other after being separated for a long(?) time. given by [@crookedheron](https://twitter.com/crookedheron) on twitter.

Two months.

Two _fucking_ months, and there Rhys was, cuffed and chained in a Maliwan cell, robo-arm missing and ECHO-eye horribly dark.

There were bruises, blushing and mottled. Dried blood coagulated in a shattered crust down Rhys’s mouth and chin, smearing where he’d tried to rub it clean.

Ire flared in Jack’s chest: blistering, consuming, _righteous_.

“Go bag Junior,” Jack told the soldiers. “Keep him alive.”

Then, slowly, Jack approached. He knelt by Rhys’s side, cupped his face, thumbed away the filth.

Rhys cracked open one eye. “Jack…?”

“Hey, honey.”

“ _Jack—_ ”

“Shh, shh. I gotcha.”

Seething, he let Rhys cling.


	17. Cockroaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack and rhys encounter a canadian goose out on their walk. given by [@sshrack](https://twitter.com/sshrack) on twitter.

“Wait.” Rhys peered over his sunglasses. “Aren’t those things supposed to be extinct?”

“Pff, I wish. Noisy bastards are like friggin’ cockroaches.”

Not one moment later, several piercing cracks sent the local fauna scattering for the trees. Somehow, the raucous squawks seemed louder.

“Assholes,” grumbled Jack, returning the Vision to its holster. “I dunno what genius made the super intelligent decision to… migrate ‘em, experiment on ‘em, whatever, but whoever it was? I really, _really_ hope they suffered.”

Snickering under his breath, Rhys took Jack’s outstretched hand.

They strolled onward, passing many a feathery corpse by the reddened, shimmering ponds.


	18. Deliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys struggles to function with one arm while his robo-arm is out of commission. given by [@crookedheron](https://twitter.com/crookedheron) on twitter.

This was perhaps the longest eight hours Rhys had ever endured.

His morning routine had been, for the most part, fine. Breakfast, toothbrushing, and a shower weren’t particularly strenuous tasks. Dressing had been cumbersome, but he’d managed.

His job was another matter. While his arm’s absence admittedly boiled down to inconvenience, that didn’t stop Rhys from scowling at his keyboard as he single-handedly pecked out routine replies.

“Robotics said end of day.” A warm, broad hand stroked Rhys’s shoulder; the other offered an iced coffee with a straw. “I’ll have ‘em deliver.”

Rhys nuzzled into Jack’s sweater and sighed. “ _Please_.”


	19. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack loses his temper and takes it a little too far. given by [@crookedheron](https://twitter.com/crookedheron) on twitter.

There was that blur again.

It was… keening. Quietly, at first. But it soon swelled, crescendoed, thick and fiery and wrathful, a howling haze that poured and shoved and engulfed like it meant to inundate every last space between his saturated molecules.

Jack reached, his very matter imploring him to punish. Something in his chest thrummed as warmth filled out against his hand, and he chased it, savoured it, cherished it, brought it close so it could never leave.

Rhys struggled under Jack’s palm. His pulse fluttered: prey.

“Jack, please,” he rasped. “Please, it’s me!”

The scar ached and _ached_.


	20. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the confrontation after one of them cheats. given by [@flower_hikari](https://twitter.com/flower_hikari) on twitter.

This was what he’d been afraid of.

Jack had trillions of dollars to his name. He could buy anything he wanted: houses, ships, resorts, guns, moons, _planets_. Hell, if a galaxy had a price tag, he was sure he could buy that, too.

But as he watched Rhys avert his gaze, it occurred to him that even if he could buy loyalty, he still couldn’t buy affection.

“I’m sorry,” Rhys whispered in their— _Jack’s_ —bedroom. “There’s someone else.”

Scorching, scalding fury beckoned him to raze every last star in Rhys’s retreating path.

Instead, Jack sank to his knees in silence.


	21. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack loves making rhys laugh. given by [@temporoyale](https://twitter.com/temporoyale) on twitter.

Rhys’s laughter was a funny thing.

Well, not that kind of funny. Jack didn’t laugh about it.

Actually, scratch that: Jack _did_ laugh about it, but it wasn’t because of, like, comedic genius or anything. It wasn’t the goofy way Rhys’s nose scrunched or how he’d get all squinty and breathless.

It was just… nice. It eased something in Jack, ameliorated the pressure, shifted everything, clicked it into place.

“That was _awful_ ,” Rhys wheezed, doubled over on their couch, clutching his stomach like a lifeline.

“C’mon, you love it,” said Jack.

And… god, it was the truth.

He really did.


	22. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys gets spanked for stealing ($1) from jack. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

“Now,” Jack said amiably, “what have we learned?”

Rhys sucked in a shivering breath. He hung off Jack’s lap, naked and dizzy and _hard_ , nerves singing in a chorus that crowded his eardrums.

“Rhysie.”

Another full-handed smack.

God, the sting was _good_.

“Don’t… steal from Handsome Jack,” he gasped.

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Hot, molten approval. “And what are you gonna do from here on out?”

Another, just as firm.

“Ah, _ask_!”

“There we go.”

Jack smoothed a heavy palm over the soreness. Then, a thick, wet finger teased down and between.

“Colour, baby boy?”

Reeling, Rhys shut his eyes. “ _Green_.”


	23. Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys models siren wings (fancy dress at work?) knowing it will excite jack mid-meeting. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

“You,” said Jack, pathing a broad hand down the silk-strewn curve of Rhys’s spine, “are such a frickin’ _tease_. The hell were you thinking, walking in here like that?”

Cheek pressed to the cold conference table, Rhys glanced up at Jack. “Uh. Well, I—”

“Ah-tut-tut! Shh.” An admonishing pat. “That was rhetorical. Trust me, kitten; I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

Carefully, Jack drew azure-accented fabric aside. He stroked Rhys’s thigh, squeezed his hip, swept a thumb inward and spread Rhys apart.

A chuckle followed, pooling low, liquid, and warm.

“Ah. Came prepared, huh?”

As the plug withdrew, Rhys shuddered.


	24. Persist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack bored and playing with a toy but hiding it when rhys shows up. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

The ridiculous thing was that it wasn’t even his.

Rhys had left it on Jack’s desk one evening. Stupid. Innocuous. Probably from that game him and the dweeby guy played.

Jack could’ve returned it, but whenever Rhys entered Jack’s office, it always seemed to spirit away: a pocket, a desk drawer, an empty mug.

Jack rolled the glittery sapphire die between his fingers, back and forth, side to side, letting the softened edges and the sharp numeric grooves skim from print to print, whorl to whorl.

It was dumb. It meant nothing.

And yet it persisted, warm with body heat.


	25. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack eating ice cream out of the tub and not sharing it with rhys. given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

“Give it back!”

“Nope,” said Jack, sidestepping Rhys’s oncoming tackle. “You snooze, you lose, princess.”

“You’re the one who lost!”

“Mmm, no, don’t think so. Pretty sure that was you.” Jack scooped out another taunting spoonful. “Ice cream doesn’t lie.”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” Panting, Rhys managed to hook his fingers into Jack’s sweater. “C’mon, at least let me have a bite?”

Before Rhys could stop to think of a persuasive follow-up, Jack swooped in and kissed his thoughts to crumbs. His lips were cool, damp, demanding; he tasted of chocolate.

Then came the smirking bite.

“Asshole,” Rhys muttered sourly.


	26. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: jack rates the mouthfeel of rhys's new cybernetic dick. given by [@temporoyale](https://twitter.com/temporoyale) on twitter.
> 
> cyberdick context: [ah-bup-bup! first things first: how's the mouthfeel?](https://twitter.com/nsfwvarg/status/1294041100920008709?s=20)

God, Rhys wanted to _frame_ this.

This: Jack between his legs, hair mussed, scar bare, cheeks flushed, sucking Rhys’s new cock like it was his sole purpose. Jack looked _gorgeous_ ; Rhys wanted him plastered to the undersides of his eyelids: etched, branded, never forgotten.

Desperate for that blinding snap of pressure, Rhys rolled his hips, gasping. He reached for Jack, tugged his hair, spilled his name as wet warmth suplexed him past the edge and pleasure pulsed, wrecked, _surged_.

Afterward, Jack kissed him.

“Mouthfeel: ten outta ten.” Jack winked. “Would and will suck again.”

Wonderfully breathless, Rhys could only laugh.


	27. Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys watches jack play video games. given by [@yuusaris](https://twitter.com/yuusaris) on twitter.

Rhys was an expert in many things. He liked to think shutting Jack the hell up was chief among them.

This, however, was a true test of his abilities.

“Serious question: do you dickbags even know what you’re doing?”

Studiously ignoring all scathing teammate-aimed commentary, Rhys plucked the controller from Jack’s hands and tossed it off the couch. He devoured all protests as he straddled Jack over the cushions; kissing him senseless, Rhys plunged a hand down Hyperion-branded sweatpants and _squeezed_.

“ _Fuck_ , babe, what the hell,” Jack gasped, far too coherent.

Laving wet kisses southward, Rhys resolved to try harder.


	28. Nicer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys gives butt stallion affection and jack gets jealous. given by [@ottercrispy](https://twitter.com/ottercrispy) on twitter.

Despite her diamond exterior, Butt Stallion was actually quite friendly.

The smoothness of her skin had startled Rhys at first, but he soon came to appreciate the texture: cool, sleek, lustrous. Her mane’s silky softness could make models green with envy.

“You do realise you’ve been petting her for, like, two hours now, right?”

Or just Jack, apparently.

“She’s nice,” said Rhys, stroking her nose over the couch. “I like her.”

“You like me, but I don’t see you petting me for two hours.”

“You’re not nice.”

“Wh—hey, I’m plenty nice!”

Rhys grinned. “She’s nicer.”

Butt Stallion politely whickered.


	29. Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys stress baking and jack watching (and laughing at his buns). given by [@nymphesama](https://twitter.com/nymphesama) on twitter.

“Nice buns, hon.”

Rhys paused mid-knead, fingers tacky with flour. “We launch a new shotgun line in less than eight hours and _that’s_ what you focus on?”

“Uh, yeah? Can’t exactly make five dozen cookies ‘cause _somebody’s_ already hogging the kitchen.” Large hands framed Rhys’s hips; a prominent erection pressed against his backside. “Looks like I’m starting to rub off on you, huh?”

“Oh my god.”

“Hey, I said ‘rub off’, not ‘rub one off’. I mean, I wanna rub one off on you, too, but that’s a constant.” Jack kissed his neck. “Later?”

“Yeah.” Despite himself, Rhys beamed. “Later.”


	30. Posterity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rhys grows a moustache; jack feels ???, dealer's choice. given by [@ladymdc2](https://twitter.com/ladymdc2) on twitter.

“You missed a spot.”

“I… didn’t, actually. It was intentional.”

In the mirror, Jack performed a blatant double take. He dipped backward, peered at their pyjama-clad reflections. Then, brow knit, he took Rhys’s chin in hand and turned him aside.

With a sigh, Rhys set the razor on the counter. “All right. Go on. I know you want to.”

Jack… didn’t.

Instead, Jack kissed him. _Passionately_. And then promptly bolted from the bathroom.

Rhys stood there in complete bewilderment. “Uh. Hello?”

“I’m documenting this,” called Jack.

“What? Why?”

Jack returned, ECHO in hand, broad grin rife with mischief. “ _Posterity_ , babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is finished For Now, but i may take more drabble prompts in the future!


End file.
